


Gumdrops and Licorice Tentacles

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Candy, Drugs make them do it, F/F, Gum Drops, Other, Planet Full of Candy, Tentacle Candy, Tentacle Rape, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 50 years a planet called Candia would have visitors come to see if it's inhabitable,Turns out it isn't but they may not be alone....A girl named Min-Min was the guardian of the planet.She watches them as they get themselves into great trouble with the candies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ritsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/gifts).



> I do not own Star Trek and I did not plan on make this in to a contiuous story so please enjoy.

Years ago a planet was made,Candia it was called.The first inhabitants were Candians but then they mysterious disappeared by a unknown cause only one girl was left to watch and protect the planet,Min-Min.She is the immortal guardian of the planet and she cannot die.Candia was then declared a unhabitable planet due to the unknown cause of disappearance of its people.Every 50 year's it sends a signal to make it sound inhabitable but it's really not a planet to live on...Now it's sent its signal,Its waits for its prey...  
~

The place was decorated with candy and different delights.

Min-Min,a young teen wandered through the forest of gumdrops and candy cane like trees.

She wore a peppermint color dress and white slippers and her hair was like two pigtails.

She watched as gummy bears walked across her path and they made their way over.

She giggled and then she had a smirk on her face that meant trouble in the forms of candy.

She was a guardian of the Planet,Candia.

People would come here in spaceships and they would be coaxed into eating one of the candies.

Once ingested,The candy would make that person sensitive and in a lack of a better word,horny.

It was like a drug that would sedate and cause drowsiness,sensitive private areas and the ability to keep going in sexual intercourse activities without feeling anything.

She giggled and walked towards a swing made of licorice and chocalate.

The planet was gonna get its first visit it had in 50 years.


	2. The Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Signal has been sent and sealed and now it's time for the delivery.The planet sent its signal and lured its prey it would have its final say for the life of its prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make the first three short so that's why I'm gonna make them longer don't worry.

"Captain,I'm picking up reading a from a planet."Misa said and then Vanessa turned to look at her.

"What kind of planet is it?"

"Its looks like the planet Candia."Misa said and Vanessa looked at her as if Misa had grew a third eyeball.

"That planet has been uninhabited for 50 years Commander you must be wrong."Vanessa said getting out of her seat and she walked over Misa's moniter and she saw the ping of a signal and she had gasped,"This can't be true."

"It is Captain,Logically I think we should go see if this planet is habitable."

"I think you are right Commander,Kliksco set course for Candia."Vanessa said and Kliksco nodded and the course was set towards their fate.

~

Min-Min was in a station that was made years ago.

A ping was appearing on the computer and she looked over to it and smiled.

"So we will be having guest for dinner,Lele."She said and a red gummy bear walked over to her and it held a licorice stick in its grasp,"Yes Min-Min?"

"Get the vines and candies ready,We have visitors coming in for a visit."Min-Min said smiling with a smirk.

"Yes Min-Min."The gummy said and then it walked towards the candy corn door and went to work.


	3. Arrival of The Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of The USS Destiny had beamed down and now Min-Min was ready to greet the planets prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I was gonna make it short for the first 3 chapters.

"We're approaching Candia,Captain."Lisa said and Vanessa got out of her seat.

"Lt.Lisa come with me and Commander Misa come with me,Dr.Nicole will have the command."Vanessa said as Dr.Nicole nodded.

Ltd.Lisa stood up and she had walked over to where Misa and Vanessa were as they stepped onto the turbolift.

They made it to the transporter room.

The away team came and they stepped onto the platfrom as they were particalized and their cells were spliced and transported to Candia.

~

"Min-Min,They are here."Lele said and Min-Min smiled and twirled around and she had looked at the screen as they appeared.

"Good.Did you make sure the candy was set?"She asked and Lele nodded her gummy head.

"Good,I hope they enjoy themselves,Lets go greet them shall we Lele?"

"Yes Min-Min."


	4. Spread Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min-Min watches them as if they make one wrong move they will fall prey to this planet's candy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's so short I lost my sense to type for the rest of the day because it's raining.

Misa,Vanessa and Lisa an and the away team had materialized on the planet surface.

"Wow..."Vanessa said and she walked forward.

The ground was candy coated by green grass that was edible and there was peppermint trees and green mint and candies and gum drops lining the way.

"This planet is like a candyland and its habitable."Misa said running a tricorder over the area.

"Spilt up and keep in contact."Vanessa said and the rest of the crew nodded and they went to explore some more of this strange territory.

~

Min-Min giggled, "Well then I guess we'll let them explore this themselves."Min-Min said watching them from afar on the screen.


	5. First Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa is the first to become pet food for a over happy planet..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry about those sucky ones my mind was wandering so here's the porn

As they split up,Min-Min watched their every move.

Misa walked cautionally through the forest and she looked over with her tail being her third eye.

The forest was getting more and more candy filled.

No one couldn't help but feel tempted into eating one of this candies but she was a Malien,The most prestigious Class 1 alien besides the Delta.

She felt the candy grass move under her feet with each step she took.

Then suddenly a vine came down out of no where and wrapped around her waist tightly.

She growled and she tried to get it off but it's grip was extremely strong.

Her tail grabbed the phaser and she grabbed and she shot its hot beam on the source of the vine but it only seemed to prod it on.

She growled louder and then suddenly another vine had came down and went for her blue shirt.

She was squirming like a fool in the licorice vines grip.

Then it began to undo her Commanding pants and she struggled even more to break free but it was futile.

Her communicator was tossed somewhere by a skillful licorice vine and she had panted tiredly as her water inhibitor was failing to react to the grasp.

Then finally her clothes were stripped away from her and she struggled harder and she then screamed but that was muffledly by the hardening taste of the lircoce and she gasped muffledly and she felt a small lircoce vine prod at her entrance.

She made her struggle more but she failed miserably.

She fell lack on the grasp of the vines as the one at her entrance pushed through and she couldn't do anything as the lircoce squirted a sweet liquid down her throat and she had went lack and she felt tired.

Then she had released with her even knowing she just cummed all over a giant lircoce vine.

~

Min-Min giggled as she watched the purple skin girl fall slack in the vines undenying grasp,"That's it fall into its grasp.."


	6. Peppermint Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misa wakes up to find out that her captain was going into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of came to me so yeah.

Vanessa stepped over a large gumdrops and she had walked down a peppermint scented path.

She had went for her communicator and she had flipped it on,"Commander Misa."She said and she didn't get a response. 

"Commander Misa respond."She said and still didn't get a response.

That wasn't like Misa,she would always respond and she didn't never forget to keep in touch.

Vanessa had closed the communicator and she loaded her phaser to stun as she rushed to find Misa.

~

Misa had finally opened her eyes as she looked up at the pink sky and she had gasped when she saw that she was upside down in a strange way.

Two vines held her up and she gasped as she moved gently under the peppermint tree.

"Ah I see that you are awake."A voice said and Misa's ears tilted towards it.

"Who are you?What am I doing upside down?Put me down!"Misa shouted angrily as her tail flicked anger.

"Well that's not nice."Min-Min said and she giggled as she walked toward Misa and she chuckled,"You feed well."

Misa gasped and she knew what the vines did and she struggled to get loose but the vines restrained her and she hoped the captain wouldn't find her like this.

"Oh don't worry about you Captain commander,She'll be joining you soon."

Misa growled and she lashed angrily but Min-Min dodged it.

"Awe You'll enjoy have your Captain on top of you won't you?"

Misa growled angrily and then her tail straight point had formed into a spear like point and she stabbed it the vine and the vine had let go as it was sliced through and Misa fell to the ground.

Min-Min backed up but Misa's tail wrapped around her waist and Misa knew she was naked but her skin had covered up everything.

"Don't ever touch her.Now where is she?!!"Misa shouted and Min-Min smirked,"In peppermint forest,Where the gumdrop candy live,They will fuck her senseless making her sensitive."Min-Min said and Misa growled and she had tighten the grip of her tail around the girls waist,"Take me there."


	7. Chocalate Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa's turn to feed the planet as it feeds,It gets much worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to make more I promise but I want to thank someone who actually inspired me to make this.ritsuko ❤I loved the story Candyland,I decided to make this into a female version of it.I wish to gift this to you.People like you inspire me^.^

Vanessa sighed tiredly as she continued to walk through gumdrop forest.

"Misa!"She shouted as the forest got my colorful and full of candy chocalate roses,chocalate leads even chocalate grass.

She continued to walk further as she stepped over the gumdrop stepping stones.  
Then suddenly a large chocalate lircoce had came down and wrapped around her.She gasped and she reached for her phaser but it was futile because then another lircoce vine grabbed it and threw it into a jelly gumdrop that had sucked it in.

"Put me down!"She screamed and then a slick and plump vine came and entered her screaming mouth and it squirted a sweating liquid as it proceeded to rip her clothes away from her body and she moaned muffledly as her eyes slowly drifted down.

~

Misa had her clothes back on and her communicator and phaser back.She growled and her tail held Min-Min suspended in air as she walked through Peppermint Forest.

"Where to go next?"She asked stern and very angry.

"Go to the...Chocalate Meadow."Min-Min strained to get out as Misa increased the tightening grip around Min-Min's waist.

She kept walking as she made her way closer to her Captain and she was very persistent at get her Captain.

But in the shadows,Lele watched as her mistress be taken away.

She growled and she stomped her feet like a child having a tantrum and frowned her gummy face,"No one hurts Min-Min."


	8. Min-Min Must Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa finds out that Min-Min isn't the true guardian of Candia and rushes to put her to a end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not finished yet it is taking some time to think.But it'll be finished soon^^

Vanessa slowly woke up and she felt tingly and vibrating.

She was on the ground on her back and there was sweet liquids all over her.

She groaned as she felt her stomach grumble in hunger possibly and she looked around.

She no longer was strung up on a vine or being fucked to death.

Then a white and blue gummy bear walked up to her and she gasped and she shook nervously.

"Don't worry,We won't harm you."The blue one said.

"Yes we are going to help you."The white one said and Vanessa looked at them and she slowly shook out of her fearing state.

"I'm Donny,My friend here is Creami."The blue one said introducing themselves.

"I-I'm Captain Vanessa of the Destiny.Have you seen my Commander Misa?"She asked timidly.

"Yes,She is carrying that evil girl in her tail in search of you."Donny said and Vanessa gasped.

"Wait,Evil?"

"Yes,Years ago a girl named Min-Min was made guardian of this planet when we actually were supposed to be made as the guardian since the GummyBears have helped the Candians for centuries before the Planet was still in the birth process.Gummy Bears are a kind group but then Lele had went to join Min-Min in order to keep us from being killed or eaten."Creami explained and Vanessa was astonished.

"Why didn't you make her step down as Guardian?"

"Because once a guardian was placed they were to remain as the guardian for years."Donny said.

"Well then...Lets make her step down."Vanessa said and Donny and Creami looked at her as they cleaned her up and gave her her clothes.

"Come on.We don't have much time to waste."


	9. Peace At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally murder the disastrous guardian and they finally made Candia a place to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how boring this end was but I was trying to be good please don't through me into the fire.

Misa had settled Min-Min down but she watched continuously to make sure she didn't escape.

"I don't she her here,Where is she?!"Misa demanded and Min-Min smile,like a chester cat.

"She probably managed to walk."Min-Min said and chuckled like a little witch.

Misa growled and then she finally snapped but soon a vine came down and wrapped around her waist again and Min-Min smirk,"Now they can get more."

~

Vanessa had ran with with gummy in her arms as she rushed through Lolipop Grove.

She gasped when she saw Misa hanging upside down growling angrily at Min-Min,"Put me down!"

"Min-Min!"Vanessa shouted and she turned around to look at her and she hissed as Donny and Creami had got on their feet and they frowned angrily,"You don't deserve to be guardian,You changed this planet to feed on Human beings!"Creami shouted and then Lele came out of no where and she growled and Creami and Donny looked at her knowing there is no way to get her free.

"Go and Save you commander,We'll handle Lele."Creami said and Lele had a licorice vine in her hand and Creami and Donny had two hard candy swords and then they clashed.

Min-Min chuckled and she pulled out a lollipop,not just a ordinary one,A big one in fact that was pointy.  
Vanessa had growled, "You don't want to do this."

"Oh I do,I really do!"Min-Min screamed and she ran at Vanessa and smashed her to ground and tried to stab her with the Lolipop sword but Vanessa dodged.

Vanessa kicked her off and Min-Min fell back to the ground and she jumped back up and she then pinned Vanessa down.

"Time to die Captain."She said and then she gasped and Vanessa opened her closed eyes to see a tail end sharp as steel impaled through her back to her chest.

The spot that killed the most immortal.

Misa was panting as Min-Min took a last breath.

Then she fell beside Vanessa eyes rolled to the back of her and she was killed.

Misa pulled her tail end out of her chest and she planted and she held her hand out as Vanessa took that hand and she helped herself up.

Lele was on the ground with a black lircoce sword through her head.

 

"Finally we can make this planet a peaceful place."Creami said and Captain Vanessa and Lt.Lisa was lost in Syrup Lagoon and Misa who was finally adjusted herself.

"Thank you Vanessa,Come back anytime."Donnie said and Vanessa smiled.

Then she pulled out her communicator and turned it on.

"5 to beam up."She said and Misa smiled as they were particalized and transported.


End file.
